AkuRoku: Sugar Kisses
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Axel and Roxas reunite after a long time of not being together. Roxas semes partially in this fanfiction. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


The fiery teen stares at the digital clock on his nightstand. 10:01pm. The pyro mindlessly plays with his black neck tie in his fingers. Axel sighs and a knock on the door perks his mind up.

"It's about time." Axel says. He slides down the hallway in his socks to the front door and twists the doorknob. Axel scowls and says, "I order an hour ago! You better give me a discount on the piz-" He opens the door all the way and sees Roxas there with a delighted expressions. "za…" Axel says quietly and stares wide eyed at the blond.

"Axel!" Roxas exclaims and kisses Axel on the cheek. The red head smiles warmly and says, "I didn't know you worked at Saix's Pizza Palace." Roxas frowns and raises an eyebrow.

"I don't. I came here for your birthday. Didn't you get my call?" Roxas asks as he slaps the touchy pyro's hand away from his crotch. Axel reaches in his pocket and takes out his cell phone. "Hmmm 22 missed calls…From Lady Legs." The red head smirks and kisses Roxas's frowning lips.

"You still have me as that on your caller ID?" Roxas asks. Axel chuckles quietly and says, "Do you want it to be 'bottom bunk' instead?" "No thanks." Roxas says with his classic scowl. "How about 'rox in bed'? Heh Rox-ass." Axel asks then laughs out loud. Roxas rolls his eyes and Axel steals a fast kiss. It turns rough and wet but Roxas pulls away. "What?" Axel asks. "…nothing." Roxas says and he looks away.

"So...you got taller." Axel points out as he sees Roxas is two inches shorter then him now. "Yupp." Roxas says with a shy but awkward expression. The blond steps in the house and closes the door behind him. Roxas smiles at Axel and the red head gulps. "Um…so….it's been awhile…" Axel says as he walks to the living room. "It's been 10 months." Roxas says in a correcting voice. Axel sits down on a black leather chair and pats his bare feet on the carpet. "I missed you…" Axel admits in the silence.

"I missed you too…" Roxas says and he blushes. The blond sits down in a chair across from the red head in the living room. The blazing teen looks into Roxas's blue eyes. "Why did you…just leave like that?" Axel asks lowly. The red magician averts his cat green eyes down to the floor as he tries to not recall the harsh memories. Axel walks out of the room.

Axel sits down on his bed and wipes his eyes. Roxas enters the room and hugs the pyro tightly. "I thought I lost you…." Axel says. "I'm sorry." Roxas says. "I'm so glad you're back." Axel says and he kisses Roxas's lips lightly. Axel inhales the blond's scent and closes his eyes. "Where is my present?" Axel asks with a smirk. The flaming teen feels Roxas's hands at his wrists. The blond handcuffs Axel to the bed.

The sound of the handcuffs locking sends a shiver down the pyro's back. Axel starts breathing fast and he feels Roxas's lips at his ear. "Happy birthday, bitch." The blond whispers. Axel becomes frustrated. "Roxas! Get these cuffs off." The red valentine teen demands.

"I haven't given your present yet." Roxas says with a puppy pout. The pyro smirks and says, "Oh yeah? What can you do?" Roxas straddles on Axel's lap and licks Axel's hot lips. "I can do you." Roxas says and he sucks on Axel's bottom lip.

The fiery teen leans forward for a kiss but the blond gets off of Axel. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to here you beg." Roxas says with a lewd grin. Axel pulls at the handcuffs but it does nothing but make metal burns on his wrists.

"Please Roxas! I haven't seen you in so long!" Axel pleads. "You see me right now." Roxas says as he slips his hand into his own tight jeans. The pyromaniac bites his bottom lip and his wrists burn on the metal handcuffs. "Please Roxas!" Axel says and he clinches his fists.

"I knew you would do this." Roxas says with a smile. The blond starts stroking himself and Axel digs his nails into his palms. "Mmm Axel." Roxas says with a gleam of revenge in his ocean blue eyes. "You could be sucking me now but…I'm all the way over here." Roxas says with a teasing smile. He massages himself and moans out to Axel. "Roxas please! Just take these off!" Axel says and he fights in the handcuffs. "These?" Roxas asks and he slides down his zipper on his own jeans.

The blond pulls of his jeans and exposes his red boxers. Axel licks his lips and feels himself tighten. "Roxas….I want you…" Axel admits. Roxas walks closer to Axel and leans forward. He presses his lips to Axel's throat. "How much?" Roxas asks with a smile. "With all the love I can give." Axel says but Roxas retreats before Axel can kiss him.

"You want to love me here?" Roxas asks and he touches Axel's lips. "Yes." The pyro says with begging eyes. "Here?" Roxas asks and he sucks on a spot under Axel's jaw. "Yes." Axel says eagerly. "Here?" Roxas asks as he brushes his hands under Axel's shirt and strokes over the nipples. "Yes." Axel says as Roxas kisses with an open mouth on Axel's neck. "Here?" Roxas asks as he slides a hand down to Axel's stomach. "Yes." Axel repeats softly with a moan. "Here?" Roxas asks as he strokes his own member.

"Yes!" Axel begs. Roxas backs away and slips off his t-shirt. The pyro looks at Roxas's new toned body. Axel feels the saliva filling in his mouth. Roxas leaves the room quickly and returns with something in his hand. He puts the container on the nightstand and Axel squints in the dark to see what it is. "Want a taste?" Roxas asks as he takes out a red popsicle. The fire teen feels like a fool in chains. "Yes! Roxas! I want you! Badly!" Axel calls out. Roxas licks up the stick and back down.

His tongue turns red and his lips turn a dark shade of pink. "Cherry lips never tasted so…good." Roxas says and he sucks at the popsicle. "Mmmmm!" Axel says as he holds in moans. Roxas puts it in his mouth as he unbuttons Axel's white shirt. He strips it off and leaves the tie on. Roxas takes the popsicle out of his mouth and the red drips off his lips.

The blond presses it against one of Axel's nipples and the pyro throws his head back and clinches his teeth. "Ah Roxas!" Axel says loudly. Roxas puts the popsicle in Axel's mouth. "Quiet, fire boy." Roxas says with a grin. Axel's green eyes widen and his eyebrows raise up. "Mmm!" Axel exclaims as he tries to say something with the popsicle in his mouth.

Roxas encloses his mouth on the hard nipple and teases it between his teeth. The sensation drives the pyro insane. The feeling of Roxas's wet lips and tongue…. "Roxas!" Axel says and the popsicle falls out of his mouth. The blond releases the prey and steps back again. He sticks the popsicle in Axel's pants. "Are you hard yet?" Roxas asks as he trails his finger down Axel's bare chest then clamps on Axel's crotch. "Lemme help you." Roxas says and he slips his hand inside Axel's tight leather pants.

The sapphire devil strokes Axel and applies pressure. His other hand pulls Axel's tie. The pyro's head whips forward and Roxas teases Axel's lips with his tongue. The cherry popsicle becomes slush and Roxas takes the stick out with his hand and presses it on Axel's tongue. "Open wide." Roxas says and he stretches his yearning tongue inside the hot mouth. He drops the stick to the floor and strokes Axel harder.

Axel engulfs in the deep kisses and he sucks at the sweet cherry flavour. Roxas wins dominance with his tongue and he jerks Axel's erection faster with his soft hand. Saliva fills their mouths and Axel finds himself begging for air. The blond breaks the kiss and start unbuttoning the pyro's tight black pants. He slips them off quickly and straddles on the red head's lap.

"Are you suffering?" Roxas asks and he begins grinding against the pyro's tight boxers. "No." Axel manages to say as he fights away the urges to thrust and moan. "Are you aroused?" Roxas asks and gets off the pyro's lap. He pulls off Axel's boxers slightly and cleans up the stick cherry liquid with his long tongue. "More then that…" Axel admits as he gazes over Roxas's body. "Are you ready?" Roxas asks.

The red heart teen smirks and says, "I'm ready to fuck you." The blond senses Axel's muscles tightening as he holds himself back. "Suck you?" Roxas asks and he tosses Axel's boxers aside. He kisses down the length and caresses his moist tongue along it. He puts the member all the way in his mouth and sucks the delicious cherry juice off of it. "Roxas!" Axel moans out.

The blond stops and asks, "May I help you?" "You can start by taking these handcuffs off of me." Axel says as his member urges to thrust. "I will later." Roxas says and he takes of his own boxers. The red head sweetheart gulps as he gazes over the blue-eyed lover's nude body. "How about you take the cuffs off now and you'll thank me for being the one on top later?" Axel suggests.

"But you taste so good Axel. I can't stop now. I want you too." Roxas says and he goes back to sucking at Axel's erection. "Ah! Roxas! I'm! Ah!" Axel calls out. Roxas sucks harder and circles his tongue around the stiff erection. "Roxas!...ah!... Stop!" Axel yells out between begs. Roxas's mouth sucks at the length as the precum begins. "Nyahhh! Roxas!" Axel moans out and he tosses his head back.

Roxas licks roughly on the member in his closed mouth. Axel cums into Roxas's mouth. The cherry lips teen drinks up everything and gets back to straddling on Axel's lap. He presses his bare chest to Axel and unties the pyro's wrinkled tie. "Bend over." Roxas says. Axel slows down his fast breath. "No way." The red head says. "Fine I'll just leave you here and go to my house." Roxas says and he gets off of Axel.

"Wait!" Axel says as Roxas grabs his boxers. Roxas raises his eyebrow at Axel. "C'mon. Roll over, boy." Roxas says. "And if I don't?" Axel asks. Roxas smirks, "You don't really want a different option…do you?"

The red head succumbs and turns over. Roxas searches through Axel's nightstand. "Oooh. Cherry…my favourite." Roxas says and he squirts the lube on his fingers. He massages it down his own length and the erotic fire lover bites his lip. "Roxas….you are…." Axel fights for words as he contains his urges.

The blond brushes his cherry finger over Axel's lips. "Is this okay?" Roxas asks. Axel tastes the cherry. Roxas tastes it off of Axel's wet, red lips. "Need a little more…heat." Roxas says and he thrusts two fingers into Axel's entrance. "Shit! Roxas!" Axel yells out at the scissoring fingers inside him. Roxas stretches out the hole and adds a third finger and pushes in deeper. "Ah! Roxas!" Axel screams out in the dark bedroom.

Roxas thrusts his hard member into Axel's tight entrance. "Nyah!" Roxas moans out. Axel laughs and says, "You ready to give up?" "You want me inside or what?" Roxas asks and he briskly massages Axel's member. Roxas pulls out and thrusts back in. He repeats but this time faster. "Ahhh! Roxy!" The sex crazed teen screams out. "Beg." Roxas says as he goes faster.

The blue-eyed beauty jerks Axel's member and he cums in Roxas hand. "Second time already, kitty?" Roxas asks. Axel moans out as Roxas hits his spot. The blond cums into Axel then pulls out. The red lover flips back over and is face-to-face with his torturer. Roxas licks up his wet hand then wraps his legs around Axel. He kisses with tongue on Axel's panting lips.

Axel tastes Roxas and fights for dominance in the mouths. Roxas pulls back and kisses down to his neck. "You're a maniac." Axel says. "And you are a pyro." Roxas says with a light laugh. The blond takes the container off of the nightstand and opens it. "Oh my god Roxas! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Axel asks as Roxas smears the chocolate icing on Axel's chest.

Roxas takes out a candle and Axel's grabs it with his mouth. "Hey!" Roxas exclaims. He takes the candle out and there is a flame on it. "You didn't know I could do that, lady legs." Axel says with a smirk. Roxas puts the candle in front of Axel's moist mouth. "Make a wish, mister moaner." Roxas teases. Axel blows out the candle. The blond tosses it aside and licks up Axel's chest.

"What did you wish for?" Roxas asks. "I wished that you would stay the night." Axel says and the blond feels hands going down his back. Roxas eyes widen. The handcuffs are unlocked and on the ground. "Lighting a candle and escaping from cuffs isn't the only trick I know." Axel says as Roxas scoots back. "W-what else do you know?" Roxas asks.

Axel points at a video camera at the top corner of the ceiling. "I know YouTube's fangirls are going to be very happy." Axel says with a smirk. He puts the icing on Roxas's body. He licks up Roxas. The passionate red head sucks at Roxas's hard member. "I love you." Axel says and he handcuffs Roxas's wrists.


End file.
